


Yandere Love

by BrokenBlackCat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cool!Kuroko, I meant sick in the head, M/M, Poor minor character, Possessive Behavior, Sick Couple, Then again...she's annoying so maybe not, They're Still Awesome!, Yandere, manipulative!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlackCat/pseuds/BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Akashi was a known playboy, and women liked to try and go out with him so they will be the one to get his heart. No one ever thought that maybe his heart was already stolen by someone. Someone who doesn't like it if someone touch what's dear to him improperly.





	Yandere Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from FFnet! I've been going through all my stories and picking what to edit and post here. One-shots were first in the first... I had wondered how if I should just edit this or add some scenes. After some thinking, I decided to do the latter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Quiet ones are the one you should be wary off."

The smile in the red-haired face's was downright scary and the one, an utterly  _foolish_  woman, who saw it, bit back the urge to flinch away in fear. **No,** she couldn't let the guy won against her. She needed to fight the man so that she could keep his interest. That way, this person would come to  _her_  and not the other way around.

It had been years since she had met the young man and found herself falling victim in his charms. She would admit that, **yes, she must be a masochist** to still want to be with the man after he had already made her suffer many times. However, she couldn't help herself.  _Akashi Seijuro,_ the name of this impossibly charismatic person, drew her like a moth to a fire without even doing anything. He could smirk down at her as if she was beneath him ( _which might have been true at some point_ ) all he wanted and she still felt like she wanted him. The attraction scared her. She had only needed one meeting for her to be attracted and it was enough to be pulled beyond her control.

Akashi held similarities to ordinary playboys in the rumors. Only differences was that the guy had the looks, the money, the fame, and anything, everything, a girl could wish for... _ **except his heart,**_ that was.

He changed girlfriends routinely like changing clothes and gave no indication of liking them after he was done with them. He played with many girls and broke up with them in couple of hours, even minutes and even when he was called insulting names, the heterochromic eyed male never stopped as if he was waiting for something to happen.

On the back of her head, she remembered about one strange rumor of a number of females disappearing without a trace and finding them murdered in a way, which the faint heart could not handle. Coincidentally, the red-haired man stopped his conquests with many females and exhibited a smug expression of winning something. She never thought of the rumor as much when she was doing her hardest to catch the untouchable man.

_That became her first offense._

"What are you talking about?" she dared to ask, deliberately leaning forward to man. She kept her eyes locked to the man in front of him and let her smile turn seductively. She was practically throwing herself to him without any respect left for her own dignity and it told much at how much she fell when knowing that he would answer in words she wouldn't understand, she still wanted to hear his words.

"Just a fair warning," two colored eyes flashed in amusement and he smirked with a certain intent that the woman couldn't identify. It was intense and an entirely different feeling from his other smirks. It made her shiver in fear for reasons unknown to her. "That _guy_  is snapping."

Something with the tone of the man made her want to run away but again, she was being _oh so_ f _oolish_. She had invested far too much for her to give up now. "You're just scaring me, Sei-kun," she batted her eyes and closed the distance of the two, aiming to kiss the man. "How about having some fun in my place? I can surely take care of you."

With movements not justified for a human to have, Akashi moved away from her and grew even more amused at the desperate act. "You know I never thought you would do something foolish like that. _But then again_ ," his glance turned to something in the window of the office. "I'm rather thankful of the push."

Delight went through the woman when she thought the guy would go with her, but then it turned into confusion when the red head went to leave without her. "Wait!" she called out and tried to catch up to him. "Aren't you going to go with me?"

A deadpanned face with a detaching atmosphere answered her.

_"Who would?"_

He left just like that and the woman bit her lips and forced the tears to not fall. **Again, she got crushed.** Again, the man turned all her confidence in her beauty to dust in mere words that pierced harder than any sword. "Bastard," she muttered to herself in humiliation. "He's a real bastard."

She walked towards her home. It was already dark and there were no one in sight in her walk to her house. Her place was, after all, from a district which was not that popular. Only few people lived there.

She opened her house and immediately smelt a terrifying stench that was coming from her bedroom. She slowly went there and opened the door. There, she saw an angel.

No, a  _fallen_  angel.

Hair blue as the clear sky, the man had no emotions in his face but it just made him more mysterious and alienly _beautiful_. A perfection of an angel but one picture made it imperfect. He was covered in crimson red blood and he stood in the destroyed bedroom of the woman.

"Nee," the voice that left the unknown male made her gasped. No, not even  _the_  Akashi had a tone like that, a tone that made anyone's knees weak and down on their knees. "Did you know  _he_  hates disorderliness?"

"Huh?" she couldn't comprehend the situation in hand. Those fascinating blue eyes took her breath away and caused her mind to stop working properly. She felt her heart beating so fast and wanting nothing more than to keep those eyes on her.

"I don't really know you so I shouldn't judge you but," the corner of his lips slightly turned into a frown. "I don't really like it if you disrespect him with your actions,  _ojou-san_."

_**Did it justify if she blushed at his term "ojou-san" even when she likes a certain redhead?** _

Graceful movements came to the young man and he closed the distance of the two of them. They were close, a closeness that she greatly appreciated and longed for the distance to lessen even more. Her eyes stared at the mysterious man in front of her and wondered if he was the one for her. She watched him close his eyes, focusing on his blank and emotionless face that attracted her the most. There was really something even more out of this world from the man's feature.

"That's why I _hate_  you," those blue eyes opened in a snap, flashing in deep anger. The woman let out a fearful scream and backed away, only to meet the hard wall. "You don't even know the _real_  Akashi-san and yet you act so familiar with him. It's very insulting for _my_  friend. I really hate your kind."

"And I really am not  _that_  merciful to those I hate."

The touch was gentle but it never made the female any less scared. Those eyes, underneath the layers of innocence, were crazed, mad, insane, psychotic.

"Just  _please_  go die, nee?"

...

...

...

The clothes of the mysterious man held more red color and his face and hair had some blood in some parts. He stood on the roof of an apartment, the full moon reflecting light on his way.

"Did you saw?" he whispered suddenly and came face-to-face to the redhead he knew so much off. "I'm not regretting what I've done, you know. Once they dared to touch or hurt improperly what's dear to me, I don't hold back."

His blue eyes clashed with those two-colored eyes. There were no emotions in his glance, but deep within, a burning fire dwelled in madness. It was something that could burn the world without warning.

_"Will you still say you love me then?"_

A deep chuckle escaped the other and the red-haired man moved forward, leaning to the slightly smaller body. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said huskily and put his head on the left side of the former's shoulder, his lips near the ear. "I even found it more beautiful than the first time I saw it,  _Tetsuya_."

"The woman will not like that you are playing with them, just so I will snap," Kuroko deadpanned and blinked when he felt pressure on his shoulders. "Akashi-san?"

"Don't think of other people when you're with me, Tetsuya," it was a simple order but the unvoiced warning was there. Gold and crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "And what did I tell about calling my name?"

A soft genuine smile came to the smaller male and this just made Akashi delightful and possessive of Kuroko. No one should ever saw it other than him. Those smiles should _only_  be sent to him.

_"Seijuurou."_

He smiled and tilted the bluenette's head. He kissed the other passionately, possessively, protectively, lovingly and hungrily.

And Kuroko just returned the kiss with equal passion and emotions.

_'Mine.'_

...

...

...

**Kuroko Tetsuya turned five when his innocent mind was tainted by the sins of his Family Clan and he became _Kuroko_.**

**Akashi Seijuurou turned five when he saw a blue angel assassinate one of his disgusting family members.**

**Kuroko** **Tetsuya met a boy with blood-like appearance when he was ten and had ran away from his house.**

**Akashi Seijuurou took the angel, he had been searching for obsessively, as his and named him _Tetsuya_ when he was ten.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya was eighteen when he, once again, bloodied his hands, but this time, it was for his own selfish desire.**

**Akashi Seijuurou was eighteen when he grew tired of their play house and manipulated a scene for Tetsuya to lose control.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya was eighteen when he realized that he loved the man, who took him in when he ran away and wanted nothing more than to have the man.**

**Akashi Seijuurou was five when he decided that he loved the boy, who painted his world with blood and fascinated him to no end.**


End file.
